The term signal processing may refer to the processing and interpretation of signals. Signals of interest may include sound, images, and many others. Processing of such signals may include storage and reconstruction, separation of information from noise, compression, and feature extraction. The term digital signal processing may refer to the study of signals in a digital representation and the processing methods of these signals. Digital signal processing is an element of many communications technologies such as mobile phones and the Internet. The algorithms that are utilized for digital signal processing may be performed using specialized computers, which may make use of specialized microprocessors called digital signal processors (sometimes abbreviated as DSPs).